venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultra Team: Part One
'''Ultra Team '''is an episode of Season One of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob holds his second team meeting with the apocalypse team, telling them that with the help of mods, they are ready to fight Clip, and have renamed the team the Ultra Team. However, Jacob depressingly tells them the enemies have also gotten mods, and will use them for holocaust and massacres, and that the Ultra Team will prevent that. A modded cyborg Lugger with a electronic chainsaw arms steals valuable Quartz on a series of vertical rocks, and Robert sends Terrence on an adventure to reclaim it, giving Terrence a rocket belt. Terrence flies over the mountains, and spots the Pipipi riding on an aerosan. Terrence blasts the snow machine with energy, however he realizes that the sled is undamaged by energy blasters. The Pipipi hears Terrence shooting it, and fires the aerosan's gardner guns. Terrence shoots back with his heat rays, obliterating the BMGs. The Lugger attempts to shoot down Terrence with the snow machine's side mounted laser cannon, but the DEW's projectile lands in the rotor, spinning it back at the armed and dangerous toboggan, blowing the skids and treads off, stopping the vehicle from controlled movement. Terrence shoots the Pipipi with his handheld guns, however, the Lugger turns out to be immune to firearms. Terrence turns off his helipack and the cyborg attempts to attack him, only for Terrence to run around the cyborg enough to have it accidentally use the chainsaw arms to chop half of it's head off, revealing he has a mechanical face after getting slashed off. Terrence turns the heli-pack back on, shoots the snowmobile and adversary off of the rocks. However, Terrence remembers he was sent to get the gems, so he uses a hook to snatch away the gems. Jake is sent on his first adventure to get the raider sub-archetype by infiltrating a helmeted Crawler, Jaws, and recover a vital treasure map stolen by Jaws. Jake boards the vehicle Jacob gave him, a dirt bike, and rockets off. Jake ends up where Jaws' secret base was tracked to be in, a quagmire. Jake uses the rocket cycle to rocket on a ramp, and then onto a bridge ladder. However, the pressure the Supermotard puts on the bridge ladder triggers a booby trap, capsizing the bridge ladder. The dirt bike and Jake fall into the bog, but he turns the bridge 180 degrees, back to it's original location. However, missiles are launched at him, but he dodges them. Jake reaches a large tower where Jaws' secret base is, and climbs up to the tower with a ladder. He finds Jaws with the map, and they both pull out guns and get in a gunfight. Jake wins, blowing Jaws apart, with only his helmet making it in one piece. Jake recovers the map, and finds a jet ski. Jake boards the boat, and fires the missiles at the secret base, destroying it entirely, leaving only columns. Gold Tooth, a gold-toothed Clip member, and another Clip criminal steal gold from a temple in the jungle with Tyler Jacob giving chase. The Jet Plane, piloted by Tyler, is equipped with twin long-range bazookas and a pinpoint targeting system that allows it to hit even the smallest target. Tyler's is venturing to recover the gold ingots before Gold Tooth and his associate can get them back to the Clip, who would melt them down for his latest deadly scheme. Tyler shoots the RPGs at the Clips, who are in a pickup truck. Gold Tooth shoots the jet aircraft with a golden pistol, to no avail. The Clip minion fires a pepper box at the jet, still to no avail. Tyler's twin recoilless rifles launch a rocket at the jeep that hit the gold supply, knocking two bars off. Tyler jumps out of the jet plane and onto the jeep, where he steals a gold Skiteasaurs statue from Gold Tooth, as well as the rest in the gold supply and on the floor of the rain forest, and shoots a missile launcher at the jeep, knocking it off a cliff in the Amazon. Meanwhile, Florence Ingrid is captured by Jaws, who was rebuilt by Clip, and linked to a buoy's crane. Robert arrives at the scene in a power boat, and the Shooter commands the cyborg snaggletooth sharks to eat Florence. However, Robert catches the sharks in a net, and Jaws decides to take down Robert's super spy speedboat in a jetski. However, Robert destroys the jetski with a missile. Robert gets a spear gun and fires a harpoon that pokes into the buoy. Jaws swims over to take down Robert's super spy power boat with his helmet, but Robert uses a walkie talkie to send out a mini sub piloted by Athansios, who crushes Jaws and kills him for real. Robert tells Florence to let go of the handlebar, which she does, and his grabbed by Robert, and they zipline back to the speedboat, and escape from the buoy, as do the laser guided cyborg sharks. Clip's latest plot looked to the Ultra Team like it could mean real trouble. Unsure of what it was but determined to find out, Robert is sent to infiltrate Clip's base located in the Purgatory. Disguised as a custodian, Robert slips inside a top security room and manages to steal the PC that contained vital information on Clip's plans. He is discovered by Spider Clops, who, with Clip's other minions, pursue him. Robert quickly jumps into the Turbocar and speeds off, followed closely by Spider Clops in a chopper. Robert smashes through the gate that marks the perimeter while driving his Turbocar. Robert launches rockets at the helicopter. Spider Clops is lowered down by a winch on the helicopter, and Robert presses a button on his ejector seat, ejecting him from the Turbocar and next to Spider Clops Robert, after a brief skirmish with Spider Clops, manages to destroy the latter's helicopter and successfully escapes with the computer. Robert is sitting next to the headquarters, and places another tiny star sticker on his ID card, showing he has completed five of six adventures to become a commodore. As Robert walks to the Mobile Command Center and scans the bar-code on his ID card, he questions what the sixth adventure will be like. Robert enters the Mobile Command Center and finds out that Clip has been captured and is being interrogated by Terrence. Robert goes to the weapons shop and opens up the laptop to see the information Clip bestowed in it. However, Robert spots Gold Tooth flying a hover jet over the truck and alerts the other Ultra Team members to fire the hidden missiles and blasters at the stealth jet. The missiles in the front of the truck's cabin fire at the hover jet, getting in the rotors of it, and causing it to crash to the ground. Gold Tooth climbs out of the Stealth Jet and finds himself surrounded by Robert and Jake, who are driving an agent car and a mini agent quad bike. Gold Tooth surrenders after they point their guns to him, and bring Gold Tooth to the high tech reformatory. However, they realize that the slammer is empty besides Gold Tooth. Robert and Jake board their agent vehicle and mini agent ATV, respectively, to find Clip. Florence and Terrence also join the fight, with Terrence boarding a plane and Florence boarding a jet boat, only for Florence to realize the fight is not near the water and stays behind at the big rig. Clip is being rescued by Spider Clops, and Robert uses the car's guns to shoot Spider Clops. Spider Clops pulls out a blaster pistol and engages in a gunfight with the trio, but gets shot in all four of his electronic eyes, blinding him. His six mechanical legs are also shot off, and Spider Clops explodes, green pus spraying all over. However, Clip is escaping into the ocean on a boat, and Robert uses a walkie talkie to tell Florence to come over and use the jet-boat to shoot down Clip. Florence arrives and uses the guns to shoot Clip's boat, causing it to sink with him. Robert tells them that they should bring all their cars, planes, and jet-boats back to the Mobile Command Center. When they arrive back at the gigantic Mobile Command Center, the crane lifts Robert's and Jake's the cars back up, Terrence flies his plane back into the hangar, and Florence leaves the jet boat next to the Mobile Command Center and walks in. Robert gathers the entire Ultra Team and displays a hologram, showing that Clip has been rescued after being shot down by Florence, and was saved by his evil sharks. Trivia * This is the second half-hour special. The first was Rainforest Temple, the third was Ultra Team 2.0, and the fourth was Venture Race. Category:Episodes Category:Season One